Sophia Leor
Sophia Leor is a proper lady bordering on middle-age. Married to James Leor, she spends her time nursing her garden or dappling in her other artistic hobbies, such as charcoal sketching or painting. Needless to say, she is an excellent housekeeper and prides herself on her womanly duties, such as cooking and maintaining her extravagant but often empty house. Dramatic and feminine, she she awaits the day her husband comes home for good, fretting greatly over his whereabouts and well being. Motherly and hospitable, she cares for all who come her way, usually offering sweets and tea to her 'Loves' and 'Darlings'. She handles her supernatural abilities in a modest manner, rather than flaunting them arrogantly and with impropriety. Basic Information Name Misses Sophia James Leoric Age Mid-Thirties Race Homo Mutandis (Mutated Human) Physical Traits Sophia appears as a petite, slight woman, all of five feet and three inches tall, give or take. Her small form carries womanly, old-fashioned curves that she maintains with aerobics and things like yoga and pilaties. Her hair is a honeyed brown, fairly long and often tied back into a bun or french twist. Her countenance matches her body, with small, smart features: a pinch of a nose, pursed but smooth lips, and wide, curious eyes that match her hair. Her skin is the color of a pale ginger root. Personality/Beliefs Sophia believes she has been leading a blessed and pleasant life, with disturbances few and far between. She takes advantage of whatever she can, but takes nothing for granted, finding grace and joy in every day and trial. She speaks softly, except for when in distress, and radiates with the same, often giving off a peaceful and loving aura. Sophia is very reserved and old-fashioned, especially with morals, often chiding the youth for their promiscuous and rambunctious tendencies with zero hypocrisy, but keeps her judgement well reigned-in, believing life is a matter of to each their own. Life is sacred, love is chaste and everyone deserves the chance at both. Origin Birth Sophia was born in a small city far outside of Gaia to an upper-class couple. One winter, a trip via train out to the country took a tragic turn: the train derailed in the middle of a thick forest. Her parents were crushed and burned, using their own bodies to protect their infant daughter. Three nuns who came to help with the rescue effort found her, alive and unscathed, and adopted her, taking the babe to their convent to be raised as one of their own. They are said to remember marveling at the sick irony that signaled Sophia's destiny: how the burned and twisted remains of Mother and Father curved like wings about Sophia's small form, mirroring the transluscent butterfly that had come to rest on the babe's nose. Sophia bears little memory of the event other than what she's been told, the butterfly, and a crippling phobia of trains. Upbringing Life at the convent was pleasant but disciplined. Sophia's education consisted of religious history and study, rigid propriety and mannerisms, much volunteering to the local needs, and a great variety of crafts that benefited either charity or were good discipline to better glorify God. Anything from basket weaving to embroidery to cooking to choir to tedious maintenance. Though try as they might, the nuns could not control nor damper Sophia's adventurous spirit, and she often escaped from their careful watch to explore the surrounding woods and swamps. Novels wormed their way into Sophia's fancy long before the bible did, and it was obvious as her explorative and creative aspirations began to take root. The sisters often shook their head in dismay at Sophia's blathering of romance and travel, fantasies and imaginings. The in-between of her bed cushions were stuffed with various pages filled with scribbles of dreams and ideas. The sisters soon gave up on burning these as they only seemed to multiply after punishment, casting their hands and hopes up to the saints, God help them with this wild child. The Secret Garden There was one haven in particular Sophia had favored in her secret escapades, unknown to any of the other villagers. It rested far in the woods, over the low hills of the valley. A small cup of earth filled with long, wispy willows and all assortments of wild flowers and reeds. A waterfall danced in a far corner, churning the water around it, but leaving the rest of the pond undisturbed. Lilies and lily pads dotted the glassy surface. and the bordering marsh housed a plethora of creatures: frogs, dragonflies, butterflies, rabbits, even the occasional fox or swan. Everything was hued in soft greens and blues, the flowers pink, white, and purple. Upon her first few visits, Sophia spent hours pinching her own arms to make sure she hadn't in fact, dreamt the place. It would come to be her respite for many years to come. Powers Bestowed Sophia's defining moment came sometime in her teen years. Having wondered off once again, she snuck to her favorite hiding place and fell asleep. During this time, the wild dogs from beyond the village's borders grew hungry and restless, venturing into society to wreak havoc. Their journey took them right by Sophia's resting form, but rather than being destroyed, Sophia was protected by the creatures she'd come to befriend in the magical swamp. A gathering of butterflies descended upon her and, using their natural camoflauging abilities, hid Sophia from both sight and smell of the dogs. When she awoke, long after the ordeal and the chaos caused in the village, Sophia found herself amidst a slew of expired butterflies, who literally gave their lives for hers, and felt a new strength and power flowing through her veins. After a thankful and sad prayer, the deceased were laid to rest on the still waters. 'Soon After' After discovering her newfound abilities, Sophia, fearfully confided in the Sisters about it. To her relief, they did not abash her nor turn her away, but looked upon Sophia as if she had truly, finally been blessed by God. When she expressed her desires to travel, move to a new land and further her education and now, training, they were sad and reluctant but let her go with grace. Granted her dead family's inheritance, Sophia took a series of carriages across the plains, finding herself in Gaia. Attending and eventually graduating a school of more formal education, Sophia met the man she would soon come to call Husband. Abilities Natural Abilities *'Flight- '''Without wings, Sophia has trained what was original hovering abilities into full-flight, taking to it in a springy manner *'Camoflauge- In a manner similar to both butterflies and chameleons, Sophia is able to mask her body as well as her scent, to near invisibility. Marital Abilities Upon her marriage to James Leor, Sophia and James experienced and equal sharing of their own original powers. *'''Strength - TBD *'Durability - TBD' Trivia